1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus for ejecting liquid such as ink and a humid-air supply method for the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection apparatus includes a head having an ejection face that has ejection openings through which liquid such as ink is ejected. If the liquid is not ejected from the ejection openings for a long time, a viscosity of the liquid near the ejection openings increases due to its vaporization, which may cause clogging of the ejection openings. The following technique is known as a technique for suppressing the clogging of the ejection openings, for example.
In this technique, the ejection face is covered with a recessed cap (a capping portion), thereby forming an ejection space isolated from an outside space. An air-conditioning equipment (a humid air supplier) having an air channel including an air introduction opening and an air outlet opening formed in the cap humidifies the ejection space by supplying a humid air from the air introduction opening into the ejection space and discharging an air in the ejection space from the air outlet opening. As a result, the vaporization of the liquid near the ejection openings is suppressed, which prevents the clogging of the ejection openings.